Perspective
by Joan Powers
Summary: After an encounter with a handsome stranger, Judy starts to see things differently. D/J
1. Chapter 1

Perspective

By Joan Powers

**A/N:** This is my first official Lost in Space fanfic (Lost on Planet G889 being a LIS/Earth 2 crossover). It's taken me a while to get a feel for it. While it has some Will/Smith/Robot interaction for comic relief, it has a healthy dose of Don and Judy along with a slightly more serious situation.

**Rating:** PG-13/K+

**Genre:** Sci-fi /Drama

**Timeline:** During the second season

**Summary:** After an encounter with a handsome stranger, Judy starts to see things differently. D/J

"Mother, I am NOT a child," Judy complained as she removed plastic covered clothing from the washer and roughly shoved the items into a laundry basket.

Carefully regarding her eldest daughter's pouting lips, Maureen replied, "Then you understand that it's dangerous to wander about the planet alone."

"Will and Penny do it all the time. Why can't I?"

Unbeknownst to her daughter, Maureen understood her frustrations. It wasn't easy living on this planet. There was plenty of boredom. Each day brought a series of repetitive chores whose completion was essential for their survival. There was also stress. A circuit burns out and the heating unit needs repairing. The weather changes radically and the plants die, forcing them to ration food and re-start the garden from scratch. Everything boiled down to a matter of survival. She didn't always like it either but that was life and you did the best that you could.

If Judy were as grown up as she claimed to be, she'd understand that her duties would surpass any free time for such luxuries as wandering about the planet or investigating the crystal cave that Will had recently discovered. Maureen wisely chose not to mention that.

"Then why can't Don and I go together?'

The older woman astutely pointed out. "And what is Don doing now?"

"Working at the drill site," she sighed.

Maureen wondered if she'd caught the hint.

Then again, maybe she was being too harsh with her eldest daughter. It wasn't as if they had to work non-stop every day. That type of drudgery would take the joy out of life. She understood the value of taking a break or making a special meal to break up the monotony. Although it went against her better judgment, she sensed that an outing on her own might perk up her spirits.

She stepped closer to her daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Tell you what. Why don't you go ahead and check out those caverns that Will was talking about"

"Oh, Mother! Really?"

She nodded. "Just be sure to be back in time to help me prepare supper. And don't forget to bring a laser pistol."

"Thanks, Mom!" Impulsively Judy hugged her and then rushed into the ship for a weapon.

Minutes later, she strode by, laser pistol in hostler. She waved enthusiastically to Maureen as she left the campsite.

"What's all that about?" John Robinson had approached from another direction. "Should she be going off by herself?"

"Why not? She's an adult. She took a laser pistol."

"Still…" His brow furrowed.

"Come now, John, Will is nearly half her age yet in some ways we do give him more freedom."

"It's more a matter that he_ takes_ it. He's out the door running while Judy's patiently waiting to ask permission. Besides, Smith and the Robot are usually with him."

Her lips pursed in amusement. "And that keeps him out of trouble?"

He chuckled. "Point well taken. Still…maybe I should ask Don to catch up with her."

"Don't."

He looked to his wife.

"She'll think you don't trust her. She can handle it."

"Whatever you say, dear. Now, do you have any more of those biscuits from lunch? I'm starved."

XXXXX

Judy could hardly believe that her mother was allowing her to do this. Will had been so excited at lunch, describing the cave and the many crystal formations he'd seen. It sounded wonderful. Before she could suggest joining him on a return trip after lunch, Dr. Smith had already come up with alternative plans for Will and the Robot. Judy was surprised he hadn't been dying to return to exploit the resources of the cave. Even Penny had other plans for the afternoon.

She paused to catch her breath. She'd spent many hours alone on this planet, in her cabin on the ship or safely just outside of their campsite. While the terrain was still the same – dusty, flat, occasional rocks, monotonous tan color, it was far more exhilarating to be truly on her own. If she were younger, she'd be tempted to put out her arms to mimic flying. Then again, there wasn't any one around. She raised her arms like wings of an airplane and soared about, enjoying her new found freedom.

XXXX

The caves were fascinating, just as Will had described them. She'd climbed down a narrow trail to the cavern entrance. From the outside, it merely looked like a convenient home for a large mammal. But inside was a different story. The floor of the chamber lay several feet lower while the ceiling towered over her head. Random openings let in natural light that sparkled as the beams hit the mineral spires. The chamber was damp, water dripping off spires and pooling in puddles at their bases. Judy admired how each different outcropping diffracted the light somewhat uniquely. The subtle variations in colors reminded her of a kaleidoscope.

She was so absorbed by the sight that she hadn't noticed that she was no longer alone.

"Impressive," a deep male voice came from behind her.

Startled, she whirled about. A man roughly six foot tall stood nearby, clad in a silver and gray ensemble, wearing tight pants with a tunic top that molded to his muscular physique. Dark wavy hair framed his face. Although his features appeared human, the greenish tinge to his skin suggested that he was most likely humanoid – human in appearance only.

"Sorry to frighten you."

Judy rapidly dismissed her mother's admonishments about not talking to strangers. It got lonely on this planet and frankly, rather dull. News of another planet, another race, another person's adventures in space was a thrilling prospect.

"Isn't it breath taking?" she sighed. "Are you new to this planet?"

"Yes. I landed a few days ago to make some repairs. I'm bound for Anteries."

Bursting with curiosity, Judy came closer. "Is that your home?"

"No. I'm a trader. It's the next stop on my route."

"What do you trade?"

"A little bit of this. Some of that. What one species throws away, another one values greatly. You never know what might come in handy."

She smiled. "I'm Judy Robinson."

"I'm called Xenex."

Judy grabbed his arm with enthusiasm. "You've got to come back to our ship with me. My family would love to meet you and I'm sure you'll enjoy a home cooked meal."

XXXXXX

"You wouldn't believe the girls from the Octurus Nebula. Dark green skin with flowing purple hair. They're gorgeous to look at, but heaven forbid you make eye contact." He laughed ruefully, "Then _they_ control _you_." Xenex reached for a third biscuit from the platter on the Robinsons' outdoor dining table.

Will wasn't as interested in girls, alien or human. "What other neat things have you seen?" He was eager for more stories.

"More than you can dream of," Xenex replied, washing down his food with a drink of water.

"Be sure to save room for Mom's cherry pie," Judy advised.

Undeterred, Will pressed on. "Can I see your inventory? I'd love to see stuff from other planets."

"Afraid you've caught me at a bad time, boy. My stocks are low," Xenex explained.

"I thought you were making another stop," Judy asked.

"That's right. The planet Orion."

"Wait a minute." Don had been silently fuming during dinner, blatantly staring at their guest throughout the entire meal. "You told Judy earlier that you were headed for Anteries."

Xenex wasn't offended by the Major's not so subtle implications. Smoothly, he responded, "Did I? That was my original intention but there's a better market at Orion for a treasure I just found on this planet."

Dr. Smith's ears perked up. "Treasure? On this planet? Do you mean to say there's something of value on this dismal place?"

"The artists on Orion might find those mineral spires inspirational," Xenex answered.

Dr. Smith pulled his camp stool closer to their visitor. "I'm sure you could use some help with that enterprise. I'd be more than happy to gather some of the crystals if you could take me back to Earth as my payment. A lovely planet, not too far out of the way. I assure you, I'm a hard worker."

A rude noise erupted from Don and the rest of the family exchanged grins.

"I work alone, Dr. Smith. Mrs. Robinson, I believe I'm ready for a slice of that pie."

"Certainly." Maureen passed a plate of pie over to him.

"Where do you hail from? And how come we didn't detect your ship landing on our radar?" Don grilled their visitor.

Xenex lifted a forkful of pie towards his mouth. "In my line of work, it can be handy to come and go without detection. Some aliens' concepts of bargaining aren't exactly equitable, if you know what I mean."

"Yet, you've never been to Alpha Centauri?" John Robinson had brought up the subject earlier during their meal.

"No. But that doesn't mean that my star charts aren't calling it by a different name, right?"

John Robinson grinned good naturedly. "That could be true. Listen, we're having trouble fixing our space ship. We need to replace a thruster control. Would you be in a position to trade for repair parts?"

Xenex replied, "I'm not one to turn away business but I doubt I have anything of that nature in my stores."

John pressed. "Perhaps we could come by to look, on the off chance?"

"Certainly Professor Robinson." Having finished his dessert, he rose. "That was a wonderful meal, Mrs. Robinson. Thank you." Then he turned to Judy. "Would you care to go for a walk?"

"John," Don simmered.

"Don!" Judy's cheeks flamed.

John Robinson raised a hand. "Where did you have in mind to take her?"

"Near your campsite. Or maybe I could show her my ship? It's not far from here."

"Dad, can I go too? I'd love to see it," Will eagerly asked.

Xenex shuffled uncomfortably, obviously not wanting additional company.

Maureen sensed this and diplomatically suggested, "It is getting late. Another time, perhaps?"

"I'll be leaving this planet soon. Perhaps Judy could assist me tomorrow selecting some of the spires. The female eye for detail, you know."

Maureen considered it. "That would be all right."

XXXX

"Something's not right with that guy."

Normally when Judy left the space ship after dinner to sit in the relative privacy offered by the adjacent rock outcropping, she'd be eagerly waiting for Don to join her. In fact, all the two of them had to do was exchange a glance and they'd know to meet there. Just now, however, she preferred to be alone. Their first company in a long time and Don had to treat him so poorly. It was embarrassing. Why did Don always have to be so suspicious? Was it part of his military background? Why couldn't he believe that people might be what they appeared to be?

She turned towards him. "If you hadn't grilled him and practically accused him of lying, he might have behaved differently." .

Rather than coming alongside her, letting their palms touch and fingers intertwine as was their custom, he'd chosen to stand at least a foot away from her. "I don't trust him. He's far too smooth."

"Don't you think that's part of his job? Aren't you're being overly cautious?"

She should've gotten a smidgen of satisfaction from the fact that Don's actions clearly indicated he was jealous of Xenex. It was a sign that he cared. With Jimmy Hapgood and Morbius, he'd even started fist fights. Not that she really wanted that. Anger and jealousy were about the only emotions Don demonstrated with a flair these days.

What happened to the man who made an effort to hold her in his arms at their nightly rendezvous? Nowadays she was lucky if he held her hand. What happened to their talks and dreams of the future along with romantic star gazing? What happened to his flowing compliments about her hair and eyes? When had their once cherished private time together degenerated into a complaining session, with Don usually going on about Dr. Smith?

Was he preoccupied with his work? Feeling overwhelmed by their circumstances?

Or had he grown tired of her?

"Judy, do you realize how many of those stories he told us were about women?"

"You're exaggerating. He told us stories about magical potions and exotic plants too. Remember?" He'd even encountered Sybilla and Effra's moonlight madness species which had once threatened to devour the entire planet along with all the members of the Robinson party.

"He didn't seem too keen about having Will along with you tonight," Don shrewdly pointed out.

She snapped, "What's so strange about that? Why shouldn't a man want to be alone with me?"

Defensively he responded, "Oh, so you wanted to be alone with him?"

"No." While Xenex was certainly easy on the eyes, she had no designs on him. It was simply nice to enjoy a fresh face.

"I thought we had something special," he mumbled

"Me too."

"What's going on?"

"You're the one with all the answers. You tell me." She was tired of guessing games.

"I don't think you should help Xenex tomorrow."

"Why not?" she challenged him, looking directly into his eyes, getting angrier by the minute.

Who was he to tell her what to do?

She was tired of this. Her parents and Don continued to treat her as if she was a child. Perhaps that's why Don hadn't pursued their relationship more enthusiastically in the past months. She was practically twenty years old. On Earth, she would've had a job and possibly her own apartment by now. If she and Don had stayed there, most likely they would've been married with a baby on the way. At the very least, she would've been treated as if she was capable of making her own decisions.

He didn't answer her.

"I'm too young to take care of myself?" she asked, some venom in her tone.

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

XXXX

It took Judy a while to select some spires. Each was unique in the way it diffracted light. Even the crystals themselves were composed of distinctive shapes and colorations. She was surprised that Xenex was using a devise as crude as a hammer to remove them. Wouldn't that damage them and decrease their value? But due to the nature of his work, she supposed he adjusted his cargo depending upon what each planet had to offer. He had to be flexible.

"Tell me about your home planet, Xenex. What's it like?"

He leaned against a rock. "A lot like this one. Dull. That's why I left. That's why I got into this business so I could see places I'd never get to see otherwise."

Judy sighed, knowing the feeling.

"Please tell me you've seen more developed planets with cities and their own cultures. All we ever seem to run into is desolate planets with barren landscapes or isolated individuals from other races."

Xenex chuckled. "Of course. The Casseopean's main city stretches miles high with shiny alabaster towers. It's quite a sight to see. Then there's Hydra, a world composed mostly of waterfalls."

"Really? Tell me more." She looked up from the spires.

"Like what? About the forest planet where people live in primitive huts yet value highly sophisticated Tauron electronics? Or the Reglanites who prize military skill? The beauty of the Zebulan nebula?"

"What about the arts? Music? The theater?" She had participated in those ventures, years ago. It seemed like some one else's life, not hers. Sometimes she missed it.

"Like I said, Orion is the closest artist colony around. Places like that are few and far between. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. I like being on my own - having the freedom to do as I choose. Sometimes deals can go south really fast. It's nice not having enforcers to deal with. You can do as you please."

"It sounds lovely," Judy answered.

"Say, why don't you come with me?"

Judy perked up. "What do you mean?"

"You sound a little bored. Like you're looking for some excitement. Why don't you come with me to Orion? Check out their version of theater and the arts. Maybe we can even find a replacement thruster control and bring it back for your family."

Conflicting emotions surged through her. She couldn't leave Don and her family. But…it did sound exciting. And she might be able to help.

As tempting as it was common sense ruled out. "I…couldn't. Mother and Dad would never approve."

"What does that matter? You're an adult."

That struck a chord. It would be wonderful to make her own decisions.

"Is it the Major? Do you two have something going? I wouldn't want to get on his bad side with that temper."

"It's complicated," she sighed. "He didn't want me to come here with you."

"But you did," Xenex pointed out.

"He doesn't own me," she stated with a bold flair of independence, while accidently cutting her finger on a crystal. "Ouch!" she cried, sticking her bleeding digit into her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Xenex rushed to her side.

"It's just a cut. You know how fingers bleed like crazy, even if it's really nothing." She tried to staunch the bleeding with a small piece of cloth but it continued to spurt.

"Let's head back to my ship to treat that," he insisted.

Embarrassed, she replied. "It's really not necessary. I don't want to trouble you. Besides I have to get back to the Jupiter soon anyway."

"I insist." He gallantly put an arm about her shoulder to escort her towards the cave entrance.

XXXXX

"I don't know, Dr. Smith. I'd hate to wreck such a beautiful place. I don't even like the idea of Xenex taking crystals. And if we take some too, it will spoil it for others," Will stated.

Dr. Smith replied drolly, "What others?"

"Besides, we don't even know where the planet Orion is. We're not going anywhere until Dad and Don fix the Jupiter. That might be a long time."

Will was walking alongside the older man with the Robot. They were headed for the crystal cave.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared, does it? What if some aliens land on our dreary hole in space and they happen to have a thruster control for our space ship? We'd need something to trade then, wouldn't we?" Dr. Smith insisted.

"Dr. Smith is leaving something out," the Robot announced.

"Be quiet, you insolent ninny. No one cares what you think," Dr. Smith replied.

"Xenex is not going to take you back to Earth," the Robot stated.

It irked Dr. Smith that that tin plated boob could read him so well. "You don't know that for certain. He's a business man. Pretending that you're not interested is part of bargaining. It's a tool used to whet the appetite of the other interested party. He's not aware of the riches that Earth has to offer him. I'm sure I can convince him otherwise."

"You haven't shown much business acumen in the past," the Robot chuckled loudly while Will smirked.

"Silence, you mechanical dunderhead!"

"Xenex didn't seem that interested to me," Will said.

"Rubbish. Xenex isn't going to turn down an opportunity to make a mutually beneficial deal." And if the man was as stubborn as he seemed, he might have an extra thruster control laying about his ship that could be purloined with the proper distraction. "Here we are."

The trio entered the cave, half-expecting to see Xenex and Judy.

"Hello?" Will called. "I guess we just missed them. Hey, what's that?"

He walked toward a burlap bag lying on the ground and bent down to peer inside. Colorful spires filled the bag.

"That's weird. Why would they leave them behind?" Will wondered.

The Robot rolled over. "I detect blood."

Will and Dr. Smith looked around and saw some droplets on the ground along with a small stained cloth.

Alarmed Will stated, "Something's not right."

"Nonsense, my dear boy. It's only a few drops. The edges of these crystals aren't very smooth. He or Judy probably cut themselves and during the fuss, Xenex forgot his samples."

Dr. Smith sensed an opportunity was at hand. "The Robot can help me follow his tracks to locate Xenex's ship so I can return these to him while you go back to camp to check on your sister."

It would be better to not have the boy around for negotiating anyway. He and Mr. Xenex were men of the world who understood each other.

"I'm getting Dad and Don," Will rushed off as the Robot shouldered the bag of crystals.

XXXXX

Xenex's ship's upper deck was small compared with the more spacious Jupiter 2 but it had a homey feel. After bandaging her finger, he had graciously given Judy a tour. Two well padded seats were close to the viewport and controls. The guidance system took up the central part of the deck while an informal galley and sleeping bunk were on the other side behind a partition. An elevator connected the upper and lower levels.

The lower deck appeared to be much larger than his living quarters, presumably designed to haul various cargo. Judy found it hard to believe that so much space would be empty. She was curious yet Xenex was evasive about touring that area. She assumed he was protective of his stock. He'd probably dealt with many unscrupulous customers.

They paused by the viewport.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into accompanying me? With such a lovely woman on my arm, I'd get lots of attention in Orion."

Judy blushed. "No, I'm afraid not." She knew her place. "Speaking of which, I'd better head back to help Mother with lunch."

"Don't be in such a rush. Have a seat. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Thank you, but I'd better be going."

Xenex persisted. "Can't you give a man a chance to repay the hospitality bestowed upon him? It isn't often one has such enchanting company. It won't take long."

It had been a while since a man tried to charm her. And what would be the harm? "Okay," she smiled and sat down in one of the command chairs, while Xenex headed off to the galley. He returned holding a tray with fancy glasses filled with blue liquid.

"I thought you weren't the entertaining type."

"I'm not. Some aliens prefer more formal rituals in sealing a business deal. More than just the simple credit exchange. Sharing a meal or drink tends to be customary. How do you like it?"

Judy sipped the liquid. The flavor reminded her of pineapple but more bitter. Politely she replied, "It's good." She started to drink a little faster, feeling guilty that her mother would be expecting her soon.

He sank down in the adjacent command chair. "You wouldn't believe what the Cylodians insist upon. Gorkle fish." He grimaced.

"What's that?" she laughed in spite of herself.

"The price of doing business. The hide is tough as leather. Your boot would taste better. Yet, that's how you seal a deal – sharing Gorkle fish."

"You have lots of interesting stories."

"I do. Believe me."

"What's the strangest experience you're had?" Judy asked.

"That would have to be the aliens on Gamma 12." He shook his head. "They have a seven day purification ritual they insisted we all go through before the deal was complete. The food was essentially green seaweed. Talk about hard on the stomach. By the end of the week, I wasn't sure I cared about anything anymore."

She laughed.

"I'm glad I stuck it out. She was worth ten times what I paid for her."

Judy wondered if she was hearing right. She was starting to feel dizzy. She clutched at the arm rest on her seat.

"I feel funny."

She couldn't understand his reply.

"What did you say?"

"Are you ready to see the rest of the ship?" he asked.

"What?"

"To see your quarters."

His polished, refined tone was replaced by one far more cynical. "You didn't think those rocks were worth much, did you? They wouldn't pay for the fuel to get to a dump like this. Smith can have the lot. People are a far more valuable a commodity – especially young women. You're the biggest treasure this planet has to offer with that pale skinny body and blonde hair. Your Major West knows that too. The Orions will pay handsomely for such features. They would've liked your sister too but that could've gotten tricky."

She reached to her waist for a weapon then she realized she hadn't brought one.

Her face burned. She'd been a fool. Seeing what she'd wanted to see. Accusing Don of all sorts of terrible things when he had been right all along. Then everything went black.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Perspective (Chapter 2)

By Joan Powers

Xenex bent down to pick up Judy. As he attempted to lift her, he felt the butt of a laser rifle against the back of his shoulders.

"Stop right there."

Xenex complied. The hot headed major had somehow been tipped off as to his intentions. "It's not what it seems," he half-heartedly protested.

"Sure it isn't. You're going to carry her out of your space ship. Now!" The young man's eyes blazed.

He'd dealt with his share of irate customers but this guy was a loose cannon.

"Let's go!" Don jabbed the laser more intently.

"Okay, okay." Xenex wondered what he could use as a distraction. "How did you find me?"

"I got lucky. I was headed this way to check out a new drill site and saw your ship."

Sure he was. Most likely he'd been casing the area for his spaceship since first light and got lucky with his timing. Xenex silently assessed the young man. Strong. Decent features. He'd fetch a respectable price if he could rein him in long enough to find a buyer. Women were much easier in that respect. It would be best to unload Major West as soon as possible.

"C'mon!" Don poked him in the back again with the laser.

"Oh Mr. Xenex!" Dr. Smith's voice called from a distance.

"Smith," Don muttered with disgust.

Xenex used the distraction to jab his elbow back sharply into Don's stomach, causing him to lose his grip on the weapon. Don fought back fiercely, sending both fists flying towards Xenex's abdomen and chest. Yet those blows didn't have much effect due to the ultra-thin body armor sewn into the alien's clothing. Xenex wasn't a stranger to these types of encounters. It was an occupational hazard.

Gaining the advantage, Xenex shifted his weight so he was on top of the Major. With a well placed punch to the temple, he managed to knock Major West unconscious. Xenex quickly stepped in front of Don and turned the command chair to obscure Judy's body.

"Mr. Xenex!" Dr. Smith barged into the space ship as if he owned it.

"Oh Mr. Xenex! I thought you'd be here," the man simpered.

"Dr. Smith, well, well. What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"You forgot your crystals. The Robot has them, just outside."

The Robot. Smith with his gelatinous belly and cowardly disposition he could handle. The Robot was a different story. Although he was primitive, he could be armed. That could be a problem. He decided he'd better humor the good doctor rather than immediately toss the buffoon out of the ship.

"Shall we talk?" Dr. Smith suggested.

"Certainly. What can I do for you?" Xenex wondered about the best way to get rid of the man without drawing undue attention from the Robot. He had what he wanted. He was ready to leave.

"Although you claim you don't need a business partner, I'd like to offer my services as a guide to Earth."

"Earth? Why would I want to go there?" Xenex asked.

Dr. Smith visibly brightened. "It's simply marvelous. There are valuable stones, exotic plants, technology. You'd make a killing moving those goods."

"I haven't had much demand for Earth products." Xenex played the game.

"Why it's simply that people don't know about them. And you'd be the first. You could command a handsome price. My only fee would be my passage to Earth."

"Ah. But wouldn't the Robinsons miss you?" He was having some trouble making that line sound sincere.

"Of course. Poor Will, especially. I've taken him under my wing. But since the Jupiter is abandoned here with little hope of leaving, having one less mouth to feed would ultimately be a blessing in disguise."

"I'm sure." Xenex had enough. "Look, I'm not interested. I've got some more profitable deals going."

The doctor's eyes widened. "Do you? What?"

He smiled, "Trade secret."

Realizing he was getting no where, Smith's eyes started to scan about the ship. When he grew visibly paler, Xenex knew he had seen Judy or the Major.

"I think…I'd better go," he whimpered while edging towards the door.

"I think not." Xenex produced a weapon from behind his back. Although Smith was utterly worthless cargo, he didn't want the Robot to interfere with his ship taking off.

"Oh dear," Dr. Smith gasped as he fainted.

Xenex swiftly moved his visitors into the elevator to bring them down to the cargo area of his ship, taking special care with Judy. Don and Dr. Smith were treated like sacks of potatoes, their extremities dragging along the ground and banging against the walls. When his task was completed, he strapped in and prepared for take off.

XXXXX

Judy's head was throbbing. The ground was hard and cold beneath her. She opened her eyes to discover she was in a cabin with a bunk and bars for one wall. A strong smell of disinfectant filled the air almost covering the stench of urine. There was a drain in the middle of the floor. Chains with ankle and wrist shackles were attached to the wall. Several other similar units surrounded them. Then she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Don!" She rushed over to the unconscious man, sprawled out on the floor. A trickle of blood ran down his cheek and one of his temples was swollen and turning purple. "Don! Are you okay?"

His skin was warm to the touch, somewhat reassuring her. She sat on the floor beside him, cradling his head in her lap. She gently massaged his face.

"Judy?" He was groggy.

"Are you okay?"

He winced as he moved. "My head."

Suddenly her relief was replaced with shame. "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"I messed up. I'm not capable of making decisions."

"Huh?" He slowly rose to sit beside her.

"Come on. You and my parents keep treating me like a child. And now I've proven why."

Don was still trying to come up to speed. "Judy, the last thing that comes to mind when I think of you is a child."

"But…I…"

"You've got to be kidding. You made a mistake. You trusted someone and you were wrong. That's not necessarily a childish attribute. In fact, it's something I always admired in you."

Judy stared.

"I look at a situation and I see the pitfalls, the potential danger. You look at the same situation and see the beauty of it, the excitement. You could say that we balance each other."

Judy looked down guiltily. "I should've recognized the signs. I shouldn't have put myself in this situation in the first place."

"There were some precautions you should've taken. But Judy, I like you just the way you are. I don't want you to be tough or suspicious of every one. That's not you."

"Maybe I shouldn't need you to rescue me," she mumbled as she nestled against him.

He put an arm about her to draw her closer. "I kinda like that part. Makes me feel like you need me."

A stirring in the cage captured their attention. Dr. Smith was with them.

"You'd better be asleep Smith or I'll knock you out myself," Don warned.

The motion stopped.

She had to ask. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course."

Although it was hard for her to ask, she had to know. "But…you've been so distant."

He laughed. "I've been concentrating on our survival."

"We've always had those issues. Yet we used to make time for each other."

"Judy, what do you think I'm made of? Stone? Sometimes just looking at you is pure torture. To see you so close and not be able to have you. Holding hands isn't enough. Kissing you isn't enough. If I've shut down, it hasn't been because I'm not interested. I'm entirely too interested."

Both smiled.

A different sound attracted his attention.

"Oh no. If I'm not mistaken, this ship is airborne."

"What are we going do?" Judy was starting to panic. "Mom and Dad can't come after us."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Don thought a moment. "We need a distraction."

"Do you want me to try to get Xenex's attention?" Judy asked.

"No."

Judy was visibly disappointed. "You think I can't do the job?"

Don hurried to correct her impression. 'No – that's not it. Look at this place. This is what Xenex does for a living. He's used to treating women like objects. He won't have any pity for you. It won't work. But I can think of something that might be effective."

His gaze rested on Dr. Smith.

XXXXX

"Mr. Xenex! Oh Mr. Xenex!" Dr. Smith called.

In sotto voce, he complained to the Major, "This will never work."

"Yes it will. Belly aching comes naturally to you, Smith. Just keep it up," Don encouraged him. "Bang on the bars with your boot if you have to." Don was feigning unconsciousness, lying on the floor near the door.

"Mr. Xenex! It's far too cold down here. Can't I have a blanket? I'm thirsty too."

His litany continued. "For a cultured man I would've expected far more luxurious accommodations. These leave something to be desired. The deplorable odor, the primitive sanitary conditions and utter lack of privacy. It's appalling."

He motioned to the Major. "Your boot, sir."

"What?"

"You didn't think I was going to put my foot on this filthy floor, did you? Hand it over."

Don complied, figuring the ends justified the means.

Dr. Smith banged against the bars, loudly, using the boot.

"I hope this works," Judy whispered to Don.

"Smith can keep this up for hours. No one is that patient," Don grinned.

True to Don's word, Xenex came storming down the elevator after fifteen minutes of uninterrupted whining.

"What is your problem?"

"I'm hungry. I'm cold. These accommodations are dreadful," Dr. Smith complained.

"What did you expect? I did my best to dissuade you from coming. Don't worry, Smith, I'm dumping you as soon as I can."

"But…Mr. Xenex, have some pity. A glass of water. A piece of bread. Even you are not that cruel."

Xenex stepped towards a cabinet. "If it will shut you up, let's do it."

He brought over a glass of water and some soy concentrate.

Smith wrinkled his nose. "You can't be serious."

"That's what you get." He shoved the items roughly towards the door.

"I can't possibly reach that far. Bring it in here."

Xenex assessed the cage. Don was unconscious on the floor and Judy was sitting on the bunk, staring off listlessly.

He entered a combination to an electronic lock to unlatch the door. When he stepped in, Don grabbed his foot to set him off balance. When he fell to the floor, Judy rushed over to clout him in the head with one of the shackles. Xenex was out cold.

"Good shot," Don grabbed Judy's shoulder.

"I was scared to death."

"But you did it. Let's find some rope to tie him up and then we'll figure out how to get this ship back to your family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I suppose it's time we got back to work," John Robinson rose from his seat at the outdoor dinning table while exchanging glances with Major West, who nodded in agreement. The family had just enjoyed a chocolate cake Maureen had made to celebrate Judy, Don and Dr. Smith's safe return.

Don picked up a thruster control unit. "I'm looking forward to installing this baby. Guess Smith isn't completely useless."

While Don had been concentrating on flying Xenex's ship, Dr. Smith had searched the ship thoroughly to find the man's spare parts. After successfully landing, they'd left Xenex in his ship. Fully armed, the entire family had surrounded his ship and then watched him depart.

"Major, really. May I remind you that if I hadn't done my part, you might not even be here now. Oh what an ordeal I've suffered. Every bone in my body aches. I'm covered with bruises, I tell you. I simply must rest," Dr. Smith lamented.

The men strode into the space ship, chatting companionably, while Will and Penny wandered off. Dr. Smith limped off to his cabin, continuing to complain about the bruising of his delicate back. He commandeered the Robot for a back massage. Maureen began to stack the plates.

Judy rose, "Let me help." She stacked some cups.

"That's okay, darling. You've been through enough today."

Judy hung her head. "I guess you were right, Mother. I didn't handle the situation well."

"What? What do you mean? I'm impressed that you knocked Xenex out with those chains. That's quite an accomplishment. What would you have done differently?"

She put down the cups. "I shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. I shouldn't have made myself so vulnerable."

Maureen came alongside her daughter to put an arm on her shoulder. "That's one of the qualities I've always appreciated about you. You believe the best in people."

"And look where it got me." Judy felt ashamed.

"No. The world is composed of many types of people. So many are jaded and don't trust a soul. It makes the world a cold place. But you…you bring light and warmth. You give and don't expect in return. You expect the best and in most cases you get that. I wouldn't trade that for the world. There's a huge difference between being a child and having a child-like faith in people."

"Then why don't you treat me more like an adult?"

"How do you mean, dear? You do your share of the chores. You carry a load equal to Don, your dad and myself. The reason that hydroponic garden does as well as it does is because of your guidance."

Judy realized that she was right. "But I still feel like you treat me like a child. Why do I have to ask to do things? Why did I need your permission to go to the caves in the first place?"

"You didn't. To be honest, sometimes old habits are hard to break. Especially with your first child. It can be difficult for your father and I to admit that you're a young woman now. You're right, you shouldn't have to ask. Granted for security reasons, we do have certain restrictions. We need to know where people are. And there are precautions that are necessary – such as having a laser pistol with you if you're out by yourself. You're a smart girl, Judy. We trust you. We trust your judgment."

The load of self imposed guilt upon her shoulders was becoming lighter. She hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom."

XXXXX

Judy was leaning against the rocks while examining the night sky, anxiously awaiting Don's arrival. She didn't have long to wait, he came within minutes, standing beside her.

She quivered, wanting to touch his hand, to feel the warmth emanating from his body. Don's comments about being too interested in her were fresh in her mind. She didn't think she could take much more of the status quo which was equally frustrating to her. She hated to cause conflict but she had to know.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

Apparently, it was on his mind as well. "I'm sorry, Judy. I can't do this half way. Either we're a couple and we're completely together or we're still….on hold. It's been more than two years. I'm sorry, I'm weak. I just don't have that kind of self control."

In some ways she was flattered by his confession. "Then why should we wait?" She turned to pull him into a passionate kiss.

While he responded with equal enthusiasm, after a minute he pulled himself away, with difficulty. "No, that's not right either. Judy, you're the one. The woman for me. I know that. I want to do this right. Before we commit to one another physically, I want us to commit emotionally as well. To be man and wife."

"Are you….asking me to marry you?" Not that this was completely unexpected.

"Judy Robinson, will you be my wife?"

She idly wondered if he should be on bended knee bearing a ring with a glittery stone along with flowers. But it truly was the thought that counted. She didn't need the trappings to savor the happy moment for what it was.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a consolation prize due to your lack of choice."

"That's never crossed my mind. I was hoping we could marry when we landed at Alpha Centauri but two and half years has been long enough. Even though we're going to be able to lift off soon since we've fixed the thruster control, there's no guarantee that we'll reach our final destination right away. I'm tired of waiting."

Judy smiled. "Me too."

"So…" Don asked expectantly.

"Oh..yes! Of course I want to marry you." She beamed towards him.

"Your parents might not like this. Due to our living situation, being a newly married couple could be awkward."

Judy was fully aware of that. In fact, in the past she'd been far too embarrassed about the logistics to even bring it up. Then she realized that in some respects, she had perpetuated the status quo. Although Don had made suggestions in the past, she'd been the one who'd been afraid to rock the boat, to make changes her parents might not appreciate. Their circumstances weren't ideal and change could be frightening. Under these conditions, they would need to discuss private matters with her parents. It would be difficult.

But it was time.

"Should we talk with your parents?" Don cautiously asked.

Knowing Don as she did, if she demurred, he wouldn't hold it against her. It would mean more of the same frustrating stalemate but he would wait. Yet, she was ready. Scared but ready. Rather than presuming Don would do all the talking, she was ready to fully participate in that conversation.

"Yes. Let's go find them."

She firmly grasped his hand in hers.

**THE END**


End file.
